Self-ligating orthodontic brackets are in common use for correcting irregularities of tooth position with relation to each other or in relation to the surrounding anatomy. While many different self-ligating orthodontic appliances have been devised and used, they all have drawbacks. They are either hard to install and adjust or are compromised in their ability to rotate and move teeth to the appropriate position.
What is needed is a self-ligating orthodontic bracket that is easy to install, and use and has a great capacity for rotating teeth and for performing all the functions necessary to move teeth into their proper position.